Výlet k jezeru
by Santinan Black
Summary: Byla v Heuréce teprve měsíc a když si vzala den volna, tak se chtěla jít koupat do nedalekého jezera, když jí zazvonil telefon. Kolega po ní chtěl výlet do terénu, což rázně zamítla a místo toho mu nabídla svoji společnost s tím, že si chce dát oraz.


Byla v Heuréce nová, ale to ji netrápilo. Nebylo to poprvé, co se kvůli práci stěhovala. Doufala však, že tohle bylo naposledy. Tohle napůl šílené městečko plné chytrých mozků se jí zamlouvalo. Navíc tu byl relativní klid. Tedy pokud vás netrápí občasné výbuchy, hrozby zničení světa a nebo podobné běžné věci. Byla veterinářka, odbornice na etologii dravých šelem. Měla zde spolupracovat s doktorem Taggartem. Jimem Taggartem. Což byl trochu oříšek. On byl více venku, ale ona se momentálně zaměřovala spíše na laboratorní zkoušky. Dohromady jim to celkem šlo. Tedy když vynecháme to, že ji to k jejímu kolegovi nesnesitelně táhlo. Celkem už vedle něj pracovala měsíc a bylo pro ni čím dál těžší ignorovat jeho blízkost. Vždy, když se jejich prsty náhodou dotkly a nebo stál vedle ní či za ní, tak měla pocit, že se zblázní. V břiše měla slastné trnutí. A večer po práci vždy musela jít běhat, sednout si na několik skleniček alkoholu a nebo si alespoň udělat dobře sama či za pomoci hraček, které měla v šuplíku u nočního stolku. Poslední možnost se snažila využívat, co nejméně, protože jí pak bylo poněkud trapně, jelikož si u toho představovala, že to nejsou její prsty, ale prsty jejího kolegy, které jí tisknou ňadra či masírují klitoris.

Zvonil jí telefon. Vnímala to, ale ignorovala, jelikož dnes měla den volna a hodlala ho strávit venku. Možná si půjde zaplavat do jezírka, co nedaleko našla, když něco zkoumala v terénu. Jelikož zvonění vytrvale pokračovalo několik minut, tak si povzdechla, zastavila se a bez toho, že by pohlédla na displej to vzala.

„No," ohlásila se otráveně.

„Ahoj, tady Taggart, vím, že máš den volna, ale chtěl jsem se zeptat, zda bys se mnou nešla na průzkum do terénu? Myslím, že jsem tu někde našel stopy medvěda," ptal se její kolega s nadšením sobě vlastním a ona si nedokázala pomoci, aby se neusmála.

„Vlastně jsem na cestě k tomu jezírku v lesích. Kolem jsou skály a mám pocit, že tam nikdo nechodí. Chci si tam dát oraz, tak se můžeš připojit. Ale žádná práce, Taggarte!" varovala ho procítěně a bez toho, že by čekala na odpověď, tak telefon zavěsila. Na tváři měla podivně zasněný výraz. Dala si s ním schůzku. Možná to dokonce bylo rande. Nedokázala uvěřit tomu, jak samozřejmě to z ní vylétlo. Tak nějak doufala, že se to tímhle nějak rozsekne. Buď se jí vysměje a odstrčí ji od sebe a nebo si možná užijí fakt příjemný den a ona z toho vytěží minimálně polibek. Sice by se jí více líbilo, kdyby došlo na druhou možnost, ale ani první by nebyla tak úplně k ničemu. Minimálně by ji to přinutilo přesunout se někam dál. Prostě se pohnout pryč z toho mrtvého bodu, na kterém nyní uvízla.

Za dvě hodiny konečně dorazila k místu, kde hodlala strávit svůj den volna. Bylo tu krásně. Z jedné strany to místo ohraničovaly skály, a celé to obklopoval les. Našla mýtinu na břehu a rozložila si tam deku. Spokojeně se tam rozvalila a vytáhla si z batohu pivo, které pomalu upíjela a užívala si úchvatný klid. Vůně lesa, zpěv ptáků a šumění větví, když se zvednul lehký větřík. Nikde žádní lidé, žádné výbuchy, jen přírody a její zvuky.

„Tak tady jsi," ozvalo se za ní rozjařeně. Trhla sebou, vůbec neslyšela, že by se k ní přiblížil. Musela uznat, že byl fakt dobrý. Líně otočila na záda a opřela se o lokty do pololehu, než se podívala vzhůru. Kvůli slunci musela zavřít jedno oko, aby na příchozího viděla.

„Pivo?" zeptala se. Když přikývnul, tak se zazubila a sáhla do batohu, aby mu vyndala jeho lahev. Nějakou dobu tam jen tak seděli na dece a upíjeli ze svých lahví. Ticho mezi nimi nebylo nepříjemné, spíše naopak.

Rozvalila se na záda a protáhla se. Nechtěla tím provokovat, jen jí prostě bylo dobře. Přišla si jako kočka, která se dlouho vyhřívala na slunci, a pak si protahovala tlapky po příjemném odpočinku. Její společník si ji po očku nenápadně prohlížel. Nedokázal si pomoci, když se vedle něj prohnula v zádech a protáhla se od konečků prstů na nohách až ke konečkům prstů na rukách. Když otevřela oči, tak uviděla, jak Taggart rychle uhnul pohledem.

„Jdu si zaplavat," prohlásila samozřejmě s širokým úsměvem. Taggart jen vyklenul obočí. „Ty nejdeš? Je horko," snažila se ho nalákat a pokusila se ho vytáhnout na nohy. Když se ani nehnul a jen vrtěl hlavou, tak si povzdechla. Otočila se k němu zády, vysvlékla si tílko i kraťasy a rozeběhla se do vody. Když jí chladná voda dosáhla ke kolenům, tak před sebe napjala ruce a zajela pod vodu. Taggart ji pozoroval s náznakem úsměvu, dokud se nevynořila. Mokré vlasy měla přilepené k hlavě a mávala na něj.

„Taggarte, nebuď srab!" houkla na něj vyzývavě. Její společník však opět jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Já...nevzal jsem si plavky," křiknul s provinilým výrazem.

„No a?" pokoušela ho dál vyzývavě. Taggart tázavě pozvednul obočí jejím směrem a dopil zbyteček piva v lahvi. Ne, že by zrovna on byl prudérní, to spíše naopak. Byl naturista, ale v její přítomnosti se cítil poněkud nesvůj. Nedalo jí to, potopila se pod vodu a když se vynořila, tak se rozmáchla a něco po něm hodila. Taggart to automaticky chytil a když se na to podíval, tak pochopil, že se zbavila plavek. Byla potopená až po krk, nebylo z ní vidět nic, než hlava a občas ruce, jak se snažila udržet nad hladinou.

„Teď je to fér, ale jestli chceš tak se otočím," zavýskla rozpustile a obrátila se zády ke břehu. Taggart se zvednul, okamžitě se zbavil svršků a vběhnul do vody, aby ho neviděla.

Jakmile uslyšela šplouchnutí, tak ještě chvíli zůstala otočená, než se rychle obrátila a schytala zásah vlnou, kterou na ni nahnal rukou. Ohromeně zalapala po dechu. Tohle nečekala. Okamžitě mu to vrátila a strhla se mezi nimi bitva. Po několika minutách se smíchem zvedla ruce v mírovém gestu.

„Dost, vzdávám se!" vykřikla bez dechu. Taggart se jen zasmál, zavrtěl hlavou, ale víc jí neodporoval. Na okamžik se potopila, obeplavala ho a vynořila se za ním. Chtěl se otočit, ale nestihnul to. Vymrštila se, dala mu ruce na ramena a silou ho zatlačila pod vodu. Věděla, že by jí to nevyšlo, kdyby to čekal. Na to byl oproti ní příliš silný.

„Ty jedna potvoro!" vykřiknul, když se s prskáním vynořil nad hladinu. Odpovědí mu byl jen pobavený smích. Viděla, jak se mu zablesklo v očích. Zatajila dech a dala se na úprk. Stihla udělat sotva jen dvě tempa, když ji chytily jeho dlouhé a silné ruce. Za paži ji otočil čelem k sobě. Setrvačností mu skončila v náruči. Prudce oddechovala, když mu položila ruce kolem krku a těkala mu pohledem po tváři, než očima sjela na jeho široké rty. Na sucho polkla, než se přiblížila a rychle mu vtiskla prudký polibek na rty. Cítila, jak na jejích zádech ztuhlo jeho objetí. Odtáhla se, několikrát zamrkala, a když spatřila jeho ohromený pohled, tak se mu vymanila z objetí a urychleně zamířila ke břehu.

Bylo jí jedno, že ji uvidí nahou. Falešným studem opravdu netrpěla. A už vůbec ne před ním.

„Will, počkej!" křiknul, než se i on začal hrabat na břeh a viděl, že se snaží si na mokré tělo natáhnout oblečení, což se jí absolutně nedařilo.

„Co?" otočila se vztekle a tiskla si k hrudi tílko, které bylo nyní totálně promáčené od toho, jak si ho k sobě tiskla.

„Co jsem udělal?" ptal se s nechápavým výrazem. Jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„To nic, jen jsem se zachovala jako naivní pitomec," pronesla unaveně, zatímco k ní přistoupil. Taggart si povzdechnul, sednul si na deku a čekal až z něj trochu okape voda.

„Pojď, sedni si sem ke mně," pozval ji a poplácal na místo vedle sebe. Neochotně mu vyhověla s tílkem stále ještě přitisknutým k hrudi. Okamžik mezi nimi panovalo napjaté ticho, než ucítila, jak si hraje s konečky jejích dlouhých, mokrých vlasů, které měla přilepené na zádech.

„Víš proč jsem za tebou přišel?" začal poněkud ze široka. Will jen zavrtěla hlavou. Neměla ani páru o tom, co se jí snažil říct, a tak jen tiše naslouchala.

„Chtěl jsem s tebou trávit čas i jinde, než v laboratoři a chtěl jsem to zakrýt tím, že tě vezmu do terénu. Možná si budeš myslet, že jsem idiot," odfrknul si napůl výsměšně. „Ale víš, když jsi sem přišla, tak jsem tě chtěl nesnášet, ale to prostě nešlo. Jsi úžasně inteligentní, chytrá, mladá a moc krásná, víš?" Will mezi obočím naskočila zamračená vráska.

„A to tě ani nenapadlo, že bys mě prostě pozval na rande, jako se to normálně dělá?" ptala se nevěřícně. Taggart jí věnoval nejistý úsměv.

„Dívala ses někdy do zrcadla, Will?" Nechápavě na něj zírala.

„No já se do něj díval a víš co vidím? Oproti tobě hodně starýho, hodně ošklivýho chlapa s jizvou na ksichtě," povzdechnul si a dál si pohrával s jejími vlasy.

„Vážně jsi idiot," podotkla jako by nic, avšak nyní jí na tváři pohrával náznak úsměvu.

„To už mi pár lidí řeklo," pokrčil rameny a pohladil ji klouby prstů po páteři. Will projelo příjemné zamrazení a opět v podbřišku ucítila to příjemné mravenčení, které si za poslední měsíc opravdu spojovala jen a jen s jejím kolegou.

„Pojď sem," pronesl polohlasně. A aniž by čekal na její odpověď, tak jí dal ruku kolem pasu a přitáhnul si ji k sobě. Druhou rukou jí odhrnul vlasy z obličeje a políbil ji. Nejdříve to byl skoro cudný polibek, ale pak jí přejel špičkou jazyka přes rty v němé otázce. Okamžitě mu vyhověla, rozevřela rty a nechala ho, aby jí do nich opatrně vklouznul jazykem. Přejížděla zkoumavě jazykem přes jeho, než se odvážila mu vstoupit do úst. Chutnal po mátě. Vymotala jednu ruku z tílka, které do teď svírala na hrudi a položila mu ji na tvář, kde ji škrábalo jeho strniště. Nakonec jí to nedalo a jemně ho kousla do rtu. Ucítila, jak se prudce nadechnul. S úsměvem se od něj odtáhla a opřela si čelo o jeho.

„Víš, že líbáš lépe, než jsem si představovala?"

„Ty sis představovala, jak se líbáme?" ptal se ohromeně a samolibě se usmíval nad jejím prohlášením.

„Kdyby jen to," povzdechla si.

„Will, jsi si tímhle tím vším jistá?"

„Možná tě to překvapí, ale to bych asi vedle tebe neseděla nahá a nenechala se líbat, kdybych tohle nechtěla," pronesla polohlasem a upřela na něj šedozelené oči.

„Jsem o dvacet let starší, než ty," pokusil se naposledy zaapelovat na její smysl pro realitu. Ona se však jenom odtáhla, sjela ho pohledem od hlavy k patě, než se vrátila zpět k jeho obličeji. Zamyšleně našpulila rty a Taggarta napadlo, jaké by ty její rty asi byly na jižněji položenějších místech jeho těla. Ucítil, že je poněkud vzrušenější, než byl ještě před okamžikem a tak si složil ruce do klína. Will si odhodila vlasy tak, aby jí spadaly jen přes jedno rameno a Taggarta zaujal záblesk barvy, kterou spatřil na její kůži.

Zamyšleně se naklonil a přejel tetování prsty. Will jenom zavřela oči a vzrušeně se zachvěla.

„Fénix," zamumlal, než jí tam vtisknul horký polibek. Znovu se zachvěla. Sednul si přímo za ní a konečky prstů putoval po jejích stále ještě částečně mokrých zádech. Klečela na patách, ruce měla v klíně a trpělivě čekala. Skutečně si užívala jeho doteky, ale toužila po něčem víc. Natáhla ruku dozadu a pohladila ho prsty po stehně, když najednou ucítila, jak se jí jeho horké rty přitiskly na chladnou kůži na krku. Cítila, jak jí jazykem přejíždí přes tepnu a když ucítila, jak jí tu kůži stisknul zuby a lehce nasál, tak jí z úst uniklo jemné zasténání. Kleknul si, takže ji nyní převyšoval a přejížděl jí rukama po ramenech, vršku paží, než se odvážil sjet dolů na její ňadra. Velkýma, mozolnatýma rukama opatrně hnětl ty dvě hebké polokoule, než mezi palci a ukazováčky pevně stiskl její bradavky a lehce s nimi zakroutil. Zasténala mnohem hlasitěji a prohnula se v zádech, takže se hlavou opírala o jeho hrudník. Oběma rukama ho hladila po stehnech. Nikam dál nedosáhla, ale nechtěla přerušit tenhle úžasný okamžik, kdy na svém těle konečně cítila jeho mozolnaté a uznávala, že i velice zkušené ruce. Jako kdyby přesně věděl, kde ji pohladit, kde přitlačit, kam ji políbit.

Sjel jí rukama na ploché břicho a na okamžik zaváhal. Nechal je položené na jejích bocích, jako kdyby čekal na nějaké znamení. Nebo snad svolení. Otočila se a ruku mu zahákla za krk, aby si ho přitáhla k polibku. Vášnivě ho líbala, jazykem mu vnikla do úst a přetlačovala se s ním o vedení. Taggart hrdelně zavrčel a ona ucítila, jak jí jedna jeho ruka sjela dlouhými prsty do klína. Will lehce rozevřela stehna. Cítila, jak jí kousnul a zasténala. Jednu silnou paži ji obtočil kolem pasu a pevně ji k sobě tisknul, takže cítila jeho horkou, tvrdou délku přitisknutou k jejímu zadečku. Cítila, jak jí jeden jeho prst odvážně sjel mezi pysky její kundičky. Zatajila dech, když ucítila, jak sjel až k její dírce, než se vrátil zpět a jemným tlakem začal masírovat její poštěváček. Pak ucítila, jak jí druhou rukou sjel po vnitřní straně stehna, než jedním dlouhým prstem vklouzl do její kundičky. Líbal ji na krk a usmíval se, když pod jeho škádlením sténala. Cítil, jak se její tělo napjalo, a tak znásobil své úsilí. Ohnul prsty v její kundičce, takže trefil přesně to místo. A stačilo několik dalších zkušených tahů přes její klitoris, než se její svět rozpadnul. Sténala a zhroutila se kupředu. Kdyby ji pevně neobjímal pažemi, tak by jistě spadla kupředu. Taggart by si ji nejraději vzal ze zadu, ale chtěl, aby tohle jejich první společné milování bylo jiné. A sobecky si přiznával, že chtěl vidět její tvář, až do ní poprvé pronikne, a pak až ji přivede k dalšímu orgasmu. Prsty mokré od jejího orgasmu si opatrně vložil do úst a pečlivě je olizoval, zatímco ji opatrně položil na deku. Její chuť byla výjimečná a on už se nemohl dočkat, až se zanoří do jejího sladkého, krásného těla.

Opatrně jí rozevřel kolena tlakem svých velkých dlaní. Lehce přejížděl konečky prstů po vnitřní straně jejích stehen. Hleděla na něj zpod přivřených řas. Pohladil ji po prsou, zatímco se uvelebil mezi jejími stehny. Nakonec ji rukama chytil v bocích a zvedl si ji na kolena, takže měla polovinu těla zvednutou a on úžasně snadný přístup do jejího těla. Jednou rukou ji přidržoval pod bedry a druhou se nasměroval ke vchodu do její svatyně. Několikrát lehce přejel svým penisem nahoru a dolů mezi jejími stydkými pysky, čímž si od ní vysloužil zasténání. Dál už nedokázal čekat, a tak pomaličku začal pronikat do jejího těla. Cítil, jak byla úzká, horká a úžasně mokrá. Jakmile do ní vstoupil, tak se kolem něj stěny její kundičky sevřely. Will vytřeštěně zírala na svého kolegu, který nyní byl jejím milencem. Měla pocit, že ji napíná až na hranici možností. Pohlédla na místo, kde se jejich těla spojovala a fascinovaně s pootevřenými ústy sledovala, jak se pomalinku nořil do jejího těla. Jakmile byl na doraz, tak cítila, jak se žaludem lehce dotknul jejího děložního čípku a ten pocit byl ohromný. V okamžiku, kdy ho celého pohltila její sladká kundička, tak se neodvažoval dále pohnout.

„Jsi úžasně těsná," zašeptal zhrublým hlasem a pokoušel se nehýbat. Will na to však měla jiný názor a zakroužila boky. Taggart jen zasténal, než skoro celý vyklouznul a zase se zanořil do té úchvatné svatyně, kterou bylo její tělo. Přirážel do jejího sladkého těla stále rychleji, dokud necítil, jak byla napjatá. Věděl, že nemá daleko k dalšímu orgasmu, a tak přirážel ještě rychleji a tvrději, zatímco jí prsty kroužil přes poštěváček. Když ho promnul mezi prsty, tak to byla poslední kapka a pevně ho v sobě několikrát sevřela, jak se přes ni přelila vlna úchvatného orgasmu.

„Jime!" vykřikla a ještě několikrát ho v sobě stiskla, zatímco se opět pohyboval. Trvalo to jen několik dalších hlubokých přírazů, než nad ní strnul s prsty zabořenými pevně do jejích boků. Will věděla, že tam zítra bude mít modřiny, ale bylo jí to jedno. V uších mu stále znělo jeho jméno, které při svém vyvrcholení vykřikla. Byla to rajská hudba pro jeho uši i ego. Cítila, jak se v ní několikrát napjal, stejně jako cítila, jak do stěn její kundičky narazilo jeho semeno. Byl to úchvatný pocit.

Neochotně z ní vyklouznul, čímž si od ní vysloužil nespokojené zakňourání. Uchechtnul se, než si ji přitulil k sobě. Stále ještě jim zrychleně bila srdce. Pomalu se uklidňovali a Will se prsty probírala chloupky na jeho hrudi a šťastně se usmívala.

„Tak tohle bylo dobrý rande," zamumlala. Zasmál se, než přitakal.

„Když mi dáš nějakou chvíli, tak si to můžeme zopakovat, ale pak bych si tě vzal zezadu, abych do tebe zajel pěkně hluboko," zamumlal jí do vlasů a nepřítomně ji hladil klouby prstů po paži. Will se při té představě slastně zachvěla očekáváním. Jen vzpomínka na to, jak ji svou velikostí napínal až na hranici možností jí málem přivodila další orgasmus.

„Na staříka nad hrobem máš celkem výdrž," škádlila ho. Ucítila jak ji plácnul po zadečku.

„Neprovokuj," zazubil se a políbil ji na vršek hlavy.

Nechali slunce, aby z nich vysušilo pot z prožitého milování a užívali si společnost toho druhého. Prostě jen tak byli. Jen oni dva obklopeni přírodou, tak jak to bylo správné. Měli pocit, že jim to bylo souzeno, že takhle to mělo vždycky být. A možná to tak i bylo. Proč jinak by ji přece osud přivedl do Heuréky, které bylo zdá se skutečně městem divů?


End file.
